Lost In Translation
by White Lies Leave Black Stains
Summary: When he woke up, Ciel was left broken-hearted and alone by the one he loves. Ever since then he has been living in self-loathing, until he meets the one that left him in the dark. No one other than Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Translation

Ciel Phantomhive had been a wreck ever since the day he died as a human and awoke as a demon. He was a curious as to why Sebastian had changed him and he had the intention of asking, but by the time he had opened his eyes, Sebastian was gone. At first he wondered if he was being punished somehow for not being able to give Sebastian his soul, the he wondered if he died in the process of changing him, but his wandering mind was assured when he noticed that his contract was still visible. He had tried to call Sebastian over the years, but nothing ever happened. His eventually gave up and his yearning heart became cold and hardened.

Ciel had returned to the manor after the incident, but everything just reminded him of the demon that abandoned him, and eventually left in hopes of creating a new life for himself. He moved around a lot so people wouldn't grow suspicious of the boy, and was currently residing in a small in a small apartment in Washington State.

He decided to go on a stroll; who used the word stroll anymore other than himself? He pulled on his jacket and Converse shoes as he made is way out into the bitter night air. He fingered the key ring in his pocket as he moved through the streets, avoiding any other life forms near him. He stopped when he found himself at a park and sat down on one of the swings provided.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had done the worst thing he could think of. He had fallen in love with his master then turned him into a demon instead of eating his soul. He feared that when Ciel would open his eyes that he would hate him, so he fled, leaving the one he loved alone. When he left he moved to America in hopes of a fresh start, but soon was consumed by guilt and sorrow and decided to search for the boy he had fallen in love with. He was currently in Washington State on his way down the west coast. It had been a very long time since that happened, but he regrets leaving him every day.<p>

He was thinking about what happened that night as he was walking the street when he saw somebody that was very familiar looking. He brushed it off and kept on walking until he saw that person again and he then stopped dead in his tracks. He was staring at the one he had fallen for all those years ago. A blue haired boy with one midnight blue eye and the other a glowing violet, holding their contract. Their promise, one that he broke. He was supposed to remain by his side until the very end, but instead ran away like a coward.

He was sitting in a swing in a park across the street, Sebastian was very happy that he finally found him, but once again became afraid of his reaction id he saw him. Keeping this in mind, the demon took off down that street before the boy saw him.

* * *

><p>Ciel was lost in thought as he laid his head on the chain of the swing. So many thoughts and questions filled his mind. The main one being, why Sebastian had changed him, and where he had gone. He sighed, knowing that any demon nearby could tell that he was starving. He learned that his scent changes, the more time that passes without him eating. He wanted to eat, but the only thing was, he never learned how to eat a soul. He put a hand over his stomach, frowning, felling the aching hollowness. Yet, he looked up at the sky and suddenly heard the sound of someone running, curious to see what kind of person would be running at nearly 2 in the morning. When he saw the person, his eyes widened, knowing it had a very similar look to Sebastian. He couldn't help it, he got up and ran after him, shaking his head.<p>

Sebastian ran as fast as he could while still looking human. Even though it was 2 A.M and there were barely any people out, he still had to be careful. He ran until he heard footsteps behind him. His mind began racing as he started to worry if Ciel had seen him and decided to run after him. The demon tried to tell himself not to worry, still hoping that Ciel had not seen him. Slowed down a little and glanced behind him, still hearing the footsteps. It turns out what he feared became true, Ciel had seen him and began chasing after him. Sebastian ran faster until he ran into the street, narrowly missing a car in the process.

He ran to the other side of the street and glanced behind him, not seeing Ciel anymore. He breathed out a sigh of relief and began walking to the nearest building, soon finding out it was a coffee shop. He walked in and sat down at a table in the corner. He sat down, thinking that he had just ran away from the only person he ever truly loved. As he was sitting there a single tar slipped down his cheek as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ciel kept chasing after Sebastian, even after he began to feel weak and tired from the sudden use of energy he didn't really have. He ran as fast as he could, knowing he couldn't use his demonic speed even if he wanted to, since there was no energy to let him do so. Soon, he had to slow down, and he lost sight of Sebastian as he turned the corner, hearing as car honk, glaring at the ground. They had to have seen Sebastian, he was sure of it. He panted, leaning against a nearby building, shaking his head, groaning as he walked around the corner, wondering where the other went.

He couldn't see any trace of him, and knew it was useless by now, but he called out, "Sebastian!" He was in view of a coffee shop, and he glared at the ground, leaning against the building. His breath formed puffs of white air and he sighed, slipping to the ground.

Sebastian was sitting there quietly calming himself down, telling himself that he was strong enough no to go back out there. He sat there until he faintly heard his name being called out by Ciel. At that moment, he felt his heart break into a million pieces. He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He stood there thinking that he didn't deserve to ever see Ciel again for fear of breaking down out of the guilt. Sebastian walked out of the bathroom, out of the shop, and into the cool, early morning air.

Immediately, he felt the presence of another demon. His senses became more alert in case he needed to fight. He walked around the corner, still on alert, when he saw Ciel sitting on the ground. At the sight, Sebastian's heart broke even more. He noticed that the boy was shivering slightly and began to walk, quietly towards him. He kneeled down in front of him and lightly out a put a hand on his shoulder. At the contact, Ciel jumped and stared at him for a few seconds. Sebastian stared back at him and they were silent.

Ciel stared at Sebastian, not even knowing what to say. He was freezing, basically just like a human in his state, and it was below freezing temperature. It normally wouldn't bother demons, especially well- fed ones, but he was not well- fed. He reached up and removed Sebastian's hand from his shoulder. His gazed slightly hardened, not enough to be a glare, but enough to show that he wouldn't be swayed by anything, or fee anything.

His body ached, and he pressed a hand to his stomach. He wondered if Sebastian could sense how weak and starving he was, then decided that Sebastian probably didn't care. "Why?" he asked, his voice trembling. "Why did you leave me to starve?" He needed to go back to his apartment and warm up, take a nice bath, but he wouldn't leave now that he had Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at Ciel as he said those words. He felt his heart break even further, if that was even possible by now, and felt his eyes fill with tears. "I-I…didn't…mean…to." Sebastian began to cry as he spoke and it made it difficult to speak. "I didn't mean to let you starve…I didn't mean to," he whispered. He whispered this over and over again, more to himself than to Ciel, who by now, began to dry himself.

Ciel stared at the man in front of him. This man had caused him so much pain and sadness. He left him alone to die and the faithful servant he once had just….disappeared.

Sebastian suddenly stood up and looked at the boy on the ground, quietly he wiped away his tears, and whispered, "I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or intended to let you starve." And with that, he turned around and walked away from the boy he loved, away from the building, and into the darkness of the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sebastian had left him sitting on the ground in front of the coffee, Ciel finally stood up and walked home through a haze of fatigue and tears. When he finally got back to his apartment, he stumbled into his bedroom and immediately fell asleep. Normally demons don't require sleep, but because he has never eaten someone's soul, sleeping is the only way Ciel can manage to keep up his minimal amount of energy.

After he had walked into the darkness, leaving Ciel behind once again, Sebastian immediately walked into a nearby alley and broke down in a fit of tears and emotionally pained screams. The one and only person he ever cared about, hates him because he thinks that Sebastian tried to kill him. Sebastian couldn't even get mad at Ciel, let alone try to kill him.

Ciel fell immediately into a deep sleep and began dreaming of the night he became a demon. But instead of Sebastian leaving him, he stayed and continued to be with Ciel. Even in his unconscious state, Ciel began to cry at the thought. That very day he lost two things: his humanity and someone he deeply cared for. "Mmm…Sebastian….please don't…leave me…," he mumbled in his sleep.

After he got out of the alley, Sebastian began heading home. A small house in a deeply Christian neighborhood. When he first got the place, he laughed at the irony of the whole situation, a devil living next door to a follower of God. Now, he could barely breathe, let alone laugh. He was walking home when he heard the faint call of his name in his head. He told himself he was just imagining it out of sadness. But he kept hearing it so he followed it to until he came to a small apartment complex. He could sense that Ciel was there, so he followed the voice until it brought him under a balcony. Checking to see if anybody was watching, Sebastian jumped up and landed quietly on the railing. He looked through the window to see Ciel sleeping peacefully. This made him stop and calm down a bit. Silently, he opened the window and stepped inside the boy's room. It had this smell that he just loved so much. Just like bitter tea and roses.

Ciel slept quietly while dreaming of his life as a new demon. "Sebastian…please…don't go…," he would whisper. He couldn't stand losing the one he loved, even in his dreams. When Ciel was still human, he used to watch Sebastian when he was working. Whether it was serving him tea or working in the garden, he was constantly amazed at how Sebastian always managed to do it with such grace and how he always looked so beautiful. He loved how Sebastian would talk. His voice always sounded smooth and alluring, but also slightly dangerous. He loved hoe he would comfort him when his nightmares returned. He loved his smell, just like cinnamon. And mostly, he loved Sebastian's eyes. They were brown at a glance, but when you truly looked into them, they would turn into a beautiful deep red.

Those eyes would make Ciel melt whenever they were on him and his heart beat whenever they got close to his. He had fallen in love with his butler, and he hated himself for it. He knew Sebastian didn't return those feelings because he was just a meal. That's why it hurt so much when he left him to die.

Hearing his voice being called genuinely surprised the demon. He wouldn't have ever thought that he would be in Ciel's dreams. He was confused by how desperate Ciel sounded when he said for him not to go. _'Could it be that he returns my feelings?' _Sebastian thought as he heard that. Eventually, he shook his head and told himself it was just wishful thinking. He looked at the beautiful boy, one that had caused him so much pain, on the bed.

He stared at his angelic face and wished he could bring a smile to it. He looked at his lips and wished he could kiss them. He looked at his closed eyes and imagined the color blue that one of them is and the glowing violet the other is. He thought about how the violet holds a contract that bonds them together for eternity. He was glad that they shared something together that nobody could taint of take away from them.

His eyes traveled along his body, watching his chest rise and fall with steady breaths. He wished he would feel Ciel's heartbeat against his own chest. He looked at how slender Ciel's arms and legs were and wished he could hold his thin frame against him forever so he could protect him.

Ciel awoke slightly from his sleeping state just to sit up, stretch, and lay back down. Still completely unaware of Sebastian's presence in his room, he began to think aloud. "Why did he leave me? Why did he even change me? I am so hungry I'm probably going to starve to death." He eventually talked himself back to sleep and fell into a deep slumber filled with darkness.

Sebastian, still in Ciel's room, had been watching and listening to everything. After watching the boy sleep for a few more hours, he finally got up from where he was resting and noiselessly walked over to the bed. Staring at Ciel's peaceful face, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you," he whispered before he jumped off the balcony, into the soft light of the early morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel woke up groggy and tired from last night's events. He had a headache from crying so much and a slight cough from being out in the cold so long. He sat up in his bed and stared at the wall for a moment. He looked over at the clock next to him and saw that it read 6:45 a.m. He didn't have to be at work until 7:30. Even through his transformation, Ciel's love of books stayed with him. When he moved to Washington, he got a small apartment and a job at a local bookstore. Finally, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Once it was at the perfect temperature, Ciel stepped in and closed his eyes, thinking of Sebastian.

After Sebastian had left Ciel's apartment, he wandered around the city for a bit. He kept relaying everything that had happened over and over again in his mind. He kept wishing he had never left all those years ago, so he wouldn't have to feel the pain he is feeling now. He finally made it home and, exhausted from crying and walking, passed out. He awoke with a start to bright light sunlight streaming through the dark curtains. He walked tiredly to the bathroom and stepped into the shower getting ready for the day ahead of him. Once he was done, Sebastian stepped out of the shower and dried off. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a V-neck and some skinny jeans, both in his signature color, black.

After he moved to America, he got a job as a receptionist at a local business. But that soon became dull and later he became an editor for the local magazine. He preferred that job way more. He got to write what he wanted, it paid fairly well, and he was generally free most of the time. He was also a model for the magazine. Whenever a new designer in the area made something he would model for it, then write an article for it.

After he got ready, he stepped outside his house and began walking down the street. He stopped once he got to the office building, an old brick building with ivy covering the majority of the outside.

Sebastian stepped inside, walked past the receptionist, and walked up to his office. Groaning loudly while sitting down, Sebastian turned around to look out the large windows facing the street. He watched as everybody below him carried out their daily lives, completely unaware of the emotional pain he was currently feeling.

After Ciel took his shower, he got out and began drying himself off. As he was drying his mind wandered to what Sebastian was doing. He stepped out of the bathroom still thinking of the other when he smelled a very familiar scent. The scent of cinnamon, and that scent belong to one person only. Ciel stopped drying himself and took a deep breath, savoring the smell. _"Could Sebastian have been in my room last night?" _he thought. He decided it was just a trick of his mind because of the recent events and his long lasting sorrow. Snapping out of his trance, the boy shook his head and muttered that it was all nonsense. For the day he decided to get dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark grey V-neck shirt, a white and black checkered scarf, a black jacket, and his Converse.

He stopped wearing his eye-patch a while ago because it was sure to raise a lot of attention towards him, and that was the last thing Ciel wanted. He smoothed his hair over his right eye and headed out the door to the bookstore. He got there 15 minutes before his shift started, so he decided to look around to find a new book for him to start. Finally, he found a mystery book that looked interesting and sat down at the front desk to start it. No later than after he sat down, the front door opened bringing in a cold bitter breeze with it. Ciel put a bookmark in and set the book down. He smiled at the customer, but then immediately frowned when he saw who it was. A young girl, about Ciel's age (or so she thought) with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a mad crush on Ciel. This girl regularly came to the bookstore and would always try and talk the boy into going out with her.

Ciel had absolutely no interest in her and was often very irritated by her persistence. "How may I help you today, Miss?" he asked politely. He may not like her, but he didn't want to be rude. "Haha, Miss? You are too cute Ciel. But as for the helping me part, you could help me be the happiest girl in the world by finally going out with me." She stared at him, while waiting for his answer. Ciel sighed and resumed reading his book without answering her question. She stomped her foot and breathed heavily, "Stop ignoring me dammit!" she half spoke, half yelled. Ciel put down his book, stared her straight in the eye, abandoned his rule of being polite and in a cold tone said, "Look, I will never go out with someone as annoying as you, so stop bothering me about it." The girl stared at him and through teary eyes shouted, "Fine then. I'll leave you alone, but I'm going to tell everybody that you're gay. I'm going to ruin your life." The young demon heard this and smirked, "Tell whoever you want, I don't care. Nobody even knows I exist, so you wouldn't be hurting me in the slightest." The girl howled in frustration and stormed out of the front door and pushed past somebody walking in. "Have a nice day," Ciel called after her.

Sebastian couldn't concentrate on his work at all that day. All he could think about was Ciel and how much it hurt to see him again. He sat at his desk for hours pulling his hair and sighing in frustration over the matter. He finally decided to do it. He was going to tell the other how he had felt for the past hundred years. At least then Sebastian would finally have an answer as to why he left him. The demon stood up and decided to get some fresh air and get some time to think about how he should tell Ciel. He walked past the front desk and told the receptionist that he was going to be back in an hour, then stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. The demon wandered for a bit, just taking in the city when he spotted a small bookstore tucked away among many large businesses. _"I should get some more reading material for when I have spare time," _he thought to himself. He stepped up to the door and opened it only to have a young girl push past him. And that's when he heard the unmistakable voice of Ciel Phantomhive telling the girl to have a nice day. Sebastian could smell her tears and heard the smirk in the boy's voice and immediately guessed what happened.

He smiled at the fact that Ciel had turned the girl down. He walked further into the store to find Ciel sitting behind a counter reading a mystery book, while looking deeply interested in it. He smiled to himself knowing that the boy hadn't changed one bit after all these years. Still reading his book Ciel said, "Hello, how may I help you?" The demon spoke quietly while walking through the stacks of books. "Um…I'm just looking that's all." Sebastian could hear a thud and knew that Ciel dropped his book.

Next, he heard soft footsteps on carpet and Ciel appeared leaning against a bookshelf. Sebastian mentally smiled at the look of shock on the boy's face. He took in Ciel's body and mentally noted how well Ciel's t-shirt clung to his body and his skinny jeans fit him in all the right places, making him look that much more attractive to Sebastian. "W-What are you doing here?" the boy stammered quietly while looking at the ground. "How did you find me?" Sebastian looked at the young demon and spoke softly. "It was an accident, I was walking around and decided to come in here and get a new book."

"Oh….is that all you want?" Ciel asked, pointing to the book in Sebastian's hand. "Um, yeah…I guess." He followed the boy back to the counter and gave him the money to cover the cost. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Ciel. The older demon immediately thought about the problem he was having earlier, before he left to get some air. "Um…yes, but…you can't help me here though," Sebastian replied. Ciel sighed, "Fine then, meet me at apartment. I assume you will be able to find it without directions. "The older demon nodded yes. "Very well, see you then." Sebastian grabbed his book and headed out the door, thinking of how he was going to tell the boy that he loved him.

After Sebastian had left the bookstore, Ciel's mind was reeling with all the possible things that the other could've wanted to discuss with him. _"Could he be coming back to apologize? No, probably not. Maybe he's come back to kill me. That's a possibility. He could also just want to end the contract so wouldn't have to be tied to me anymore. Yeah that's it, that has to be it," _Ciel thought. He watched the clock all day, waiting for the time to be 4:00, signaling the end of his shift. His mind was too preoccupied to ready anymore and there were no more customers, so he was free to do nothing but watch.

Finally, the time read 4:00 p.m. and Ciel was free to go. He put on his jacket, closed up the store, and began walking home. A few minutes after he left, it began pouring rain, thoroughly soaking Ciel to the bone and making him shiver. He arrived at his apartment 30 minutes later and completely soaked and ready to take a hot bath. He stepped into his apartment, took off his shoes, and walked into the kitchen to start some tea. Once the water began heating up, Ciel went to his room and took off his jacket and hung it up to dry. Next, he peeled off his skinny jeans and boxers and replaced them with some warm, dry ones. He took off his scarf and was about to change into a new shirt when he heard a knock on his door, signaling Sebastian's arrival. He took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it. Revealing the very same demon he had fallen in love with all those years ago, Sebastian Michaelis.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sebastian left the book store, he went back to his work and packed up all his work. Though he couldn't leave quite yet, he wanted to be able to leave quickly when he could. He sat down and stared at his watch, wishing the time would pass quicker. He decided to read his new book and soon after the time for him to go came. He first went back to his house to drop off his wok bag and change his clothes from the down pour that occurred while he was walking home. He quickly changed into identical ones but dry and pulled on a black jacket. He decided to drive to Ciel's apartment, so he went to his garage and pulled out in a black corvette and sped off into the rain.

He arrived at Ciel's apartment 20 minutes later and stood outside his door. He took a deep breath, "There's no going back now. I can do this. I have to do this," he whispered to himself. Hesitantly, Sebastian knocked on the door and stepped back. For a few moments, there was no sound, but soon he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Soon the door opened to reveal a dripping wet Ciel, and Sebastian was lost for words at how beautiful he thought Ciel looked at that moment. "Hello…," the older demon said quietly.

Ciel looked at the beautiful demon before him, "Hey, um…p-please c-come in…," he stuttered out from shivering. He stepped aside so Sebastian could come in and closed the door behind him once he did. He was no longer angry with Sebastian and was very grateful that he was still talking to him. Though he did still hurt from the incident, he was more curious about what Sebastian wanted to discuss with him. "Um, i-is there anything-g I-I can get y-you?" Sebastian looked at him with those blood red eyes and replied with that voice he loved so much. "No, I just need you." Ciel's cheeks flushed red at the comment and he averted his eyes. "U-Um …o-okay then." He was glad that he was still wearing a wet t-shirt and could blame the stuttering on that and not on his embarrassment.

Sebastian stepped inside and turned to look at Ciel, who closed the door and turned around to face him. "Um, i-is there anything-g I-I can get y-you?" the boy asked him. Sebastian thought for a moment and came up with an answer that was sure to make Ciel blush, something he loved to see, "No, I just need you." And Ciel's reaction was just as expected, he has turned a bright red, and was looking very adorable to Sebastian with it, and looked at the ground. "U-Um …o-okay then." Sebastian could tell that it was what he said that made Ciel stutter, not his wet shirt, and that made him smile slightly.

"S-So what do y-you want to talk-k about?" Ciel asked quietly. By now he was absolutely freezing and needed to change his shirt. "Wait, b-before you st-tart, follow m-me," and with that he turned away from Sebastian and started walking back to his bedroom. He heard Sebastian begin following him and he began to think about what they were going to talk about when he remembered the conclusion he came up with earlier that day. _"He just came back to break the contract with me. So he can finally be rid of me" _At this thought Ciel again became very cold towards Sebastian and grew even sadder that Sebastian left before and now wants to leave permanently.

Ciel disappeared around a corner and Sebastian followed after him. They walked in silence and soon came to the boy's bedroom. The demon walked in after him and stood there observing the room. It had dark grey walls and a white ceiling. It also had dark furniture and a kin sized bed in the middle of the room. Even though he had been in Ciel's room before, Sebastian wasn't really paying attention to it. "Y-you can sit-t on the b-ed if you w-would lik-ke," he heard the other say. Sebastian moved to the edge of the bed and took his jacket off. When he did, he noticed that Ciel would glance at him every few seconds, but he would look away just as quickly as he would look back.

Sebastian looked at Ciel as the boy riffled through his wardrobe and was genuinely surprised when he took off his shirt right in front of him. Sebastian had a soft blush dusting his cheeks when Ciel looked at him over his shoulder. "What's the matter? You've seen me in less than this before," he heard Ciel say a little coldly. At the tone the man became a little confused but answered none the less. "Yes, t-that's true," he replied. Sebastian began getting nervous about what he was going to say next. "Well, anyways, what did you come here for?" The older demon was quiet for a moment, "I-I came here to talk…about why I left all those years ago…"

Ciel heard this and paused, _"He didn't want to end the contract…"_ he thought. This made Ciel very happy, but he didn't want Sebastian to know that. By now, Ciel was finished changing and was dressed in nothing but his black boxers and a white, long sleeved, button- up, night shirt. He turned around and looked at the man on his bed. "Okay, so why did you leave?" He watched as Sebastian put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. _"What could be bothering him this much?"_ he thought as he watched Sebastian struggle for the right words. Finally, he heard the older demon whisper, "The reason ...I left was because…I love you…. I changed you because I couldn't bear to live without you and I was afraid that when you woke you, you were going to hate me. I wouldn't have been able to bear having you with me, but hating me for it…"

Ciel heard this and swore that his heart stopped. "_He left because he loved me….he loved me. Which means he returns my feelings?!" _Ciel was joyed at the words the demon just said, but to Sebastian he looked shocked and slightly horrified. He stood there with his eyes widened and his mouth partly open. When the boy finally got over the shock of it all he said very quietly, "Y-you love m-me…?" Sebastian once again put his head into his hands and whispered to himself, "I knew this was a bad idea. I am so sorry, I never should have come. You probably hate me more than ever now."

As soon as the boy heard that, he walked over to the man with a quietness only a demon could possess and lifted his head by putting two fingers under his chin, and looked deeply into Sebastian's blood red eyes. He took a few steps closer to Sebastian and his bed, so that he was now standing between the demon's legs. Ciel could see the confusion in his eyes and smirked. "W-what are y-you doing?" asked Sebastian, who was beginning to blush heavily. Ciel pushed him down, so that he was laying on his back, on his bed.

By now Sebastian was in complete and utter shock of what was going happening to him. "Ciel, w-what are y-you doing? A-am I d-dreaming?" Ciel's smirk grew at these words and he moved so that he was now straddling Sebastian's hips with his hands on each side of his head. "No Sebastian, you aren't dreaming. I am really doing this," he whispered into the others ear. "B-but why?" the demon replied shakily. Ciel leaned back slightly to put his face right in front of Sebastian's. He moved his head closer so that their lips were centimeters apart and looked deeply into the older demon's eyes. "Because… I love you too…."


	5. Chapter 5

The whole world seemed to stand still for the two demons on the bed. Blue and violet stared into red and red stared into blue and violet. Sebastian could not believe what he just heard. "Y-you love me t-too?" he stuttered out while blushing and beginning to smile. Ciel smiled his angelic smile towards him and replied, "Yes, I do." Sebastian blushed a bit harder but stopped stuttering and began to smirk. "Good…," he said while leaning closer to Ciel's face so that their lips brushed together when he spoke, "now I can finally do this…." The older demon leaned up and pressed a soft but passionate kiss to Ciel's lips that left both of them breathless.

Ciel looked down at Sebastian and blushed. "I have waited so long for you to do that," he admitted shyly. Sebastian laughed at how cute the boy looked when he was blushing. "So have I." The younger demon blushed a bit more and tentatively leaned down to kiss Sebastian again. His lips brushed against the older demon's and pressed against them a bit harder. Sebastian's lips were soft and full just as he always imagined them to be. They were warm against his cold ones and he put more pressure into the kiss. Sebastian kissed him back with all the passion he could and started sucking on the boy's bottom lip. This action caused the boy to whimper softly, and that fueled Sebastian to go even further.

Sebastian smirked at the noise Ciel made and kept going. He continued to suck on Ciel's lip and with that began to nip at it. He heard the boy gasp at the sensation and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into the other's mouth. Ciel's mouth was warm and wet and he stated sweet but slightly bitter from all the tea he drank. Sebastian loved the taste and wanted more as he began to explore the other some more. He massaged his tongue with his own and hear Ciel moan softly. He loved the noises Ciel was making and loved the fact that he was causing them. He released Ciel's mouth and flipped them over so that he was now hovering over the younger demon.

He stared at Ciel and thought about how beautiful he looked at the moment with his red, kiss swollen lips, half-lidded eyes, and the soft blush that graced his cheeks. He looked like an angel, but was in fact the total opposite. Sebastian leaned back down and kissed Ciel, then began to press soft kisses along the boy's jawline down to his ear. "You look so beautiful, almost like an angel," Sebastian whispered seductively into Ciel's ear. "But I know you're not, you're much more devious than any angel. You're much more….dangerous." Ciel gasped and moaned at his words, as Sebastian's tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear. "But it's a good thing I like danger."

Ciel's mind was fuzzy as he kissed Sebastian. His taste and scent were intoxicating to him, and he couldn't get enough. He whimpered and moaned softly at the feeling of the older demon's soft lips and tongue on his neck. Sebastian was no doubt leaving love bites and red marks, but he didn't care, he just wanted Sebastian to keep doing it. "S-S….Sebastian….ngh…," he moaned out. He shivered when he felt Sebastian begin to unbutton his shirt. He had left the top two buttons open when he put it on, since he didn't expect any company afterward…or this.

Sebastian was licking and sucking on Ciel's neck and was delighted to hear all the noises he was making. He beagn to unbutton the boy's shirt and began running his fingers-tips along Ciel's chest and sides. He marveled at how beautiful the boy was with his smooth, porcelain skin and his slim figure. "Ciel…," he whispered hotly into his ear, "you… are so beautiful." The boy blushed at the older demon's words and turned his head away from him. Sebastian used this to his advantage and started kissing his was down his neck and to his chest. Ciel moaned out as he felt the man lick over one of his sensitive nipples. The sensation caused his to arch hi back in pleasure while also pushing his body against Sebastian's.

The young demon could not handle all the pleasure he was receiving and son began to pant with need and grind against Sebastian. "Se-bastian…ahh…," he moaned out through each pant. "What is it?" Sebastian whispered in his ear, while still rubbing his chest. Ciel was about to respond, but at that moment the kettle began to screech, signaling that the water was ready for his tea. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why now?" he whispered softly to himself. Sebastian was still focused on his neck, so he had to tell him to stop. "Sebastian…" "Hmm…?" responded the demon between kisses. "I better get that before I burn the place down," he said sheepishly. The older demon pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. "Okay, love," he said while rolling off of him and standing up. Ciel stood up after him and blushed a bright re, both he and Sebastian had very obvious bulges in their pants. "U-um….," he said while beginning to turn to leave. He took one step, but was suddenly held back by Sebastian grabbing his wrist. Next thing he knew, he was spun around and pressed against the taller demon in a deep kiss. Sebastian soon broke apart the kiss as fast as he initiated it and said, "I love you so much. Now let's go."

Sebastian followed Ciel out of his room and back down the hall. He continued to walk into the living room while Ciel went into the kitchen. He looked around the room and observed that it looked kind of like Ciel room. It had dark furniture and walls, but was balanced out by the fact that one of the entire walls was a large window, overlooking a busy street. It was still raining so it began to steam up from how warm it was inside. Sebastian suddenly noticed that Ciel had been in the kitchen for a while and that it was really quiet. "Ciel…?" he called out while walking into the kitchen to see Ciel standing on his toes to reach something on a high shelf. He smirked and walked over to stand behind the boy and reached up to grab what the boy wanted. Wrapping one of his arms around the other's waist and setting the tin of tea leaves on the counter, he leaned down and whispered, "Is this what you wanted?" into his ear. Sebastian could feel Ciel's blush come on and smiled to himself. "Y-Yeah, thanks-s."

Ciel continued to blush even after Sebastian had let him go and stood back against the counter. He put his tea leaves and water into his mug and let it steep. He played with the steam rising up from it trying to warm up his hand up with it. Turning around the boy saw that the entire time Sebastian had been staring at him intently. "Sebastian…can I ask you something?" the young demon asked timidly. "You just did but you may ask another," Sebastian teased. Ciel glared at him but his eyes softened to a more saddened look. "Wh …what did you do after you left?" He looked up to see Sebastian with a sad look in his eyes and a look of shock on his face. He put his head down and began to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

"After I left, I immediately went back to gather all my things at the manor. From there I stayed and worked at an inn, just outside of London in the country side. Once people started noticing my lack of aging, I moved to another place. I eventually moved all over England, so I expanded to Europe. I mourned every day for my stupidity of leaving you. I kept telling myself that I was doing the right thing, that you would be happier without having to see the one who doomed you to this fate every day." Sebastian paused to gauge Ciel's reaction. Seeing that he didn't seem to be upset, he continued. "Then I became so filled with grief that I decided to go back and look for you. I found that you yourself had left. That's when I decided to find you. I moved to America and looked throughout every state to find you. And when I saw you at the park, it was like a dream come true, but I was afraid you were going to hate me after all these years. That's why I ran, and you now the rest…," he trailed off looking at Ciel.

Ciel listened intently at what Sebastian had said. He was glad that he finally knew the whole story. "I could never hate you for changing me. I was actually a little sad at the thought of you taking my soul then leaving. And for not wanting to see you again that is preposterous. I couldn't go a day without seeing you. Every night I would look forward to seeing you waking me up in the morning…." He stood there with a blush on his cheeks and a slight look of shock on his face from his own words. He looked at Sebastian, who also had a look of shock. "I never knew you felt so passionately about me. You never really showed any emotion, so I just figured my love was one sided for all these years."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't show any because I was afraid that if I told you and you didn't feel the same way, you would think I was weak. Besides, I thought I was just a meal to you, so I thought it was pointless…," Ciel replied with a slightly guilty look on his face. He played with his hands while waiting for a response. Suddenly, he remembered his tea and turned around to finish preparing it. Turning back around, he noticed that Sebastian had taken one step closer towards him. "We were together for so long and neither one of us realized our feelings for each other. I undressed you all those times and I thought about us being together. Ciel, you have no idea how mad you drove me at times when you would look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours. I loved knowing that one of them holds a contract between us that no one could ever break. Every minute of my day was filled with thoughts of you…."

The older demon blushed and averted his eyes, softly he said, "I love you so much it kills me." The two demons stood in silence for a few minutes. "Thank you for telling me," Ciel said. "You're welcome, my love. Now can you tell me what you did after that happened?" he replied with an interested and teasing look I his eyes. "Well, um…after I woke up and saw that you were gone, I went back to the manor to see if you were there. When you weren't, I have to admit, I was a little heart-broken. I made up an excuse to tell the other servants that you got shot and killed on one of the assignments from the queen. Then later, I fell into a depression. Everybody tried to make me happy again, but nobody could because they didn't know why I was depressed. That is, except for Tanaka. He figured it out and supported me the entire time. Eventually, as planned, I had to marry Elizabeth and we were together for 3 years. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and left everything behind to look for you. Before I left, I transferred over the Funtum Company to Tanaka and the other servants and took my inheritance and left with the cover that I died of the flu that was going around at the time."

Ciel paused to take a drink of his tea and take a breath. Quickly, he glanced at Sebastian then continued on. "I was 16 so I was able to work and earn money, but I looked young enough that people would pity me and give me shelter when I needed it. I moved all over England, then to Europe, and eventually here. I took a job at the bookstore and bought this place and have been living a quiet life ever since. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you and wished you were with me," he finished. "I missed you so much. I missed those games of chess we would play. I missed your teasing that would first irritate me, but then make me smile inside. I missed how you would comfort me when I had my nightmares, but mostly I just missed you and your eyes and your voice." Ciel blushed but continued, "Your eyes make me feel like I'm on fire when I look into them. Your voice sounds so alluring that you would draw me in my saying the simplest thing. It sounded so protecting, but with a hidden danger inside that could destroy me. But that excited me. Just everything about you drew me in and drove me mad."

The young demon finished with a subtle blush on his cheeks, a dry throat, and an averted gaze. He finished his tea and put his cup in the sink. Leaning back against the counter he looked up at a very shocked Sebastian, and that made his smirk. "I must say, you must be a very good actor to hide all these emotions from me like that. Especially for so long," said the older demon. "Yeah…well. I missed you so much, and I got so bored without you, Sebastian." The man heard this and his eyes darkened and he smirked as he began to think about earlier. He knew Ciel meant it as an innocent comment, but he chose to tease the boy for not realizing the double meaning in his own words. Walking forward so that he was standing directly in front of Ciel, Sebastian put one of his arms next to Ciel on the counter, trapping him there. He put the other hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. He heard Ciel's breath hitch in his throat at how close they were and that made the demon smirk more. "If you were so bored, what did you do to relieve yourself of it?" Sebastian asked seductively.

Confusion in his eyes, Ciel was about to ask what he meant, but stopped himself and blushed crimson when he finally realized. "I-I…didn't m-mean it like t-that…," he stuttered out. "I know I just like teasing you." The boy was about to scold him, but was cut off by Sebastian lifting him onto the counter and capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He moaned into it when Sebastian pushed his tongue inside and started feeling around, claiming Ciel as his once more. Slowly the boy lifted his arms around the other's neck and knotted his fingers in the silky, jet black hair. Tugging on it softly elicited a groan from the demon and the sound made Ciel happy. Soon he wanted more contact from Sebastian, so he tried to move closer to him and clung tighter to his neck. Sebastian got the message and wrapped Ciel's legs around his waist and lifted him off the counter. Not once breaking the kiss, he walked from the kitchen to the living room and sat on the couch so that Ciel was straddling his hips.

Sebastian set his hands on the boy's ribcage and slid them down to his slender hips. Ciel's shivered under his touch, so he continued to run his hands along his sides. Smiling into the kiss at the sound Ciel made from the feeling, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled his closer. When he did this, he caused the two of them to accidentally grind into each other and Ciel arched his back and pressed his chest against Sebastian's and whimpered. "Sebastian…please don't tease me like this. I can't handle it anymore." "Well, love I could stop teasing you and we could go further." "That's not what I meant, and you know it. " The older demon stopped what he was doing and rested his forehead against Ciel's. "Sorry love, I got caught in the moment. I can't help it, you're just so fun to tease. I like to hear and see you reactions," Sebastian whispered with a smirk. Ciel pulled his head back, rested his hands on the other's chest and looked into the other's eyes.

The boy gasped upon seeing Sebastian's eyes. They were the same swirling fuchsia that his eyes took on when he was angry, killing, or really pleased. "Sebastian…your eyes. They're glowing. I've only seen them that way when you're angry, killing, or extremely pleased. You're not killing, and I I'm not aware of any reason for you to be angry, do I really please you that much?" Ciel asked timidly whilst blushing. The demon chuckled and Ciel could feel the vibrations through his chest and into his palms. "You really don't know do you? How happy you make me?" Sebastian asked disbelievingly. "I'm sorry, this is just all so sudden, I feel like that this is a dream, and at any moment I could wake up and you would disappear." Ciel put his head down as he heard Sebastian sigh. "Ah, I got it. You don't believe that I actually feel this way. It's fine. If I were you, I wouldn't either. "How about I show you how I feel. I could show you my emotions." They boy looked at him for a moment. "Sebastian, I can't handle you teasing me anymore…" "No, not like that, love." Ciel looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Then…how?" "It's a special ability we demon possess. Here let me show you, give me your hand." The young demon gingerly held out his hand and Sebastian took it in his own. He suddenly brought it to his mouth and bared his fangs, cutting Ciel's index finger on one. "Sebastian! Wheat the he-" "Relax, it's part of the process," Sebastian interrupted while cutting his own finger.

He took Ciel's finger and his own and pressed them together. Silently, he whispered something in Latin and he began to transfer all his memories and emotions into Ciel. "This is how I will show you that I truly love you. In a moment you will begin to see and feel all my emotions. So basically you will be in my conscious from back then. Just close your eyes." Ciel obeyed, and he soon began to feel a tingling sensation in his finger and it slowly spread to his arm, then to the rest of his body, and finally his head. He took a couple deep breaths, closed his eyes, and watched as Sebastian's mind played out in his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, this chapter was a little hard to write and I don't think is my best work. So if you guys don't like it feel free to tell me and give me some suggestion on how it could have been better.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_Sebastian's point of veiw_

"_My Lord, it is time to wake up." Oh god, please let him wake up easily today. I don't think I can continue to touch him without losing control. The way he makes me feel, I won't be able to hide it anymore. Sooner or later he'll figure it out. Dammit, he's not waking up. It's okay Sebastian, just breath, calm down, he can't find out. "My lord, please wake up. You have a very important meeting today." Hmm, seems I will have to be extra careful today. Finally, he is waking up. "What would you like for breakfast today?" "Hmm, whatever is fine, Sebastian. Just get me ready for this meeting and I will put more thought into it later." "As you wish my lord." I wonder if he is ok, he usually always eats breakfast. He also seems to be a bit out of it this morning. I will have to ask him later. "You have a meeting with an American ambassador looking to build a factory for the Funtom Company in New York." "Very well, Sebastian. See to the preparations for the meeting and make him a dish that with make him feel at home. After all the Phantomhives are known for their hospitality." "As you wish." That is odd, why does he seem so distant. Is it something I have done to displease him? I can't think about that right now, I must prepare a meal and make sure the other servants are doing their jobs._

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

_Ah I think I hear a carriage outside, Mr. Jones must have arrived. Where is Ciel? I have to tell him that our guest is here. "Tanaka, would you mind letting our guest in while I look for the young master?" Now let's see, he should be in his office. Ah, here we go. "My Lord?" "Yes, what is it?" "Our guest is here, I've had Tanaka bring him to the parlor. You should hurry along." "Yes, thank you Sebastian. One moment, we can walk together over there." Is he okay? He sounds as if he has been….crying. Now I'm really worried. "Sebastian, I am ready." Dammit, I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice him opening the door. "My Lord, are you alright? You didn't seem well this morning and you don't seem well right now. Should I cancel the meeting?" "No, I'm just under a lot of stress, but thank you for worrying about me." "If I didn't worry about my master what kind of butler would I be." Wait, what is this sadness in his eyes? "Right, it is only part of our job to worry about me." No, no, no Ciel I worry about you because I love you. God damn it why can't you see that? It is killing me slowly and you can't see a thing. Calm down Sebastian. "My lord, we are here. I'm sorry if I have hurt you in anyway, please allow me to make it up to you." "It's fine Sebastian it is only my foolish human emotions that are dragging me down, nothing you did. Please do not worry."_

* * *

><p><em>After the meeting<em>

"_Sebastian, I think I would like dinner now." "As you wish. Will you be dining in your office today?" "Yes, I think I shall." His mood seemed to have changed after the meeting, but at least he seems happier. I'm glad it was nothing I did. But what could he be feeling that would cause him such turmoil? It is probably nothing, humans are strange like that. "My Lord, your dinner is prepared. Today I have prepared you poached salmon with a mint salad and a nice cup of Earl Grey tea." Maybe his favorite tea will cheer him up even more. "Enjoy my lord." "Thank you Sebastian…" What the hell?! He almost sounded like a cat, his voice sounded like a purr. No I'm just imagining things. "Sebastian, I think I would like dessert now." _

"_Very well, today I have prepared a chocolate cake with chocolate mousse frosting and fresh strawberries." "Sounds good." I hope he likes it. "Mmm, Sebastian this is amazing. I've always enjoyed your cooking, especially when you make me chocolate sweets like this." Oh my god, did he just….moan? Because of how well I can cook? I can make him moan for another reason…no Sebastian stop it. You can't think of that right now. "My lord, your love of sweets is most peculiar." "How so Sebastian?" "You love your sweets immensely, but you only eat mine. You won't even eat any of the other servant's food. Why is that?" "That is a keen observation. Tell me, how long and intently did you have to watch me in order to figure that out?" Dammit Ciel, why do you always have to notice my slip ups? "Not very long, but you are very fun to watch, so very intently."_

"_Hmm, that's very interesting. Now tell me, what is so fun about watching me? Did you watch me from a distance or when you were near me? How about when you would dress and undress me? Hmm, Sebastian?" "My lord, I am a demon so I notice many things, but to answer your questions, I watch you all the time." Ciel, you need to stop this. I can't go on much longer. "Young master, you never answered my question. Why do you only eat my sweets, but nobody else's despite how much you love them?" "Because Sebastian, I love everything you have to offer…."_

_End of Flashback_


	8. Chapter 8

The memories slowly faded from Ciel's mind, and he opened his eyes. He looked at Sebastian and slowly dropped his hand to his lap. "Do you finally understand how much I truly love you?" Sebastian asked softly. Ciel leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of the other's neck, "Yes, sorry I doubted you." Ciel's breath fanned over Sebastian's cool skin, which caused the man to shiver. "You don't have to say sorry, Ciel. It is perfectly normal to doubt things, but no there is no reasonable explanation for you to think that I don't love you." The two demons sat on the couch in comfortable silence, listening to the rain beat against the glass. Suddenly Sebastian asked, "Hey, is your finger still bleeding?" "Um, yeah," Ciel responded as he noticed the scarlet liquid trail down his finger. "Here give it to me," the demon said while taking the boy's hand. "What are you going to do?" "You'll see, it's another demon trick," he said right before he brought the boy's finger to his lips and trailed his tongue along Ciel's finger, lapping up the blood. Then finally running his finger along the tip.

Miraculously, the cut on Ciel's finger stopped bleeding and began to heal. 'How is that possible?" he asked, shocked. "Because demons heal faster than humans, some of that power transfers over into our blood and saliva," responded Sebastian, whilst licking his own finger. "Ah…interesting, what other things can demons do?" Sebastian thought for a moment, then answered. "Well besides our healing power, we can do the memory transfer, the shifting into our animal forms, read people's mind, and many other things." The younger demon thought about this for a moment. "Have you ever tried to read my mind, Sebastian?" "Of course I have," replied the demon jokingly as Ciel smacked his chest, "but I can only read my mind of you allow me to do it. Otherwise it's like trying to walkthrough a locked door." "But you can walk through locked doors, Sebastian," Ciel responded and rolled his eyes. "Yes I may be able to break a physical lock, but it is impossible to break a lock on someone's mind…."

Ciel nodded in understanding the asked, "How would I give you permission to read my mind?" The older demon pushed Ciel away and looked him in the eyes. "You are giving me permission?" Ciel looked back into Sebastian's blood red eyes and smirked. "No, I'm just curious. There are some things that I don't want you to see." Ciel could see the interest that sparked in the other's eyes. "Oh, like what kind of things?" Sebastian began to lace his words with lust and the boy's heart started to beat faster. Slowly he moved his hand to Ciel's hips and ass. "You got my interest peaked, so please tell me. Do you think of me when you're bored or in the middle of the night? Do you imagine all the things I would do to you?" Sebastian slid his hand up the boy's shirt and ran his fingers along his spine. "Sebastian…." squeaked Ciel.

"Do you think about me touching you? Or possibly there are memories of you touching yourself to thoughts of me?" Sebastian smirked and his eyes began to glow again at the sight of Ciel in front of him. "Seba-stian …agh-h…. "Ciel started to slowly grind down onto Sebastian's lap and in turn, the man began to do the same while groaning. Ciel clawed at the demon's shirt and hair, desperately trying to clear his mind from the seductive haze that Sebastian was putting on him. "P…pl-ease….hng…" "What do you want me to do my love?" asked Sebastian while starting to kiss Ciel shoulder. Ciel gasped and tried to control his breathing. "I-I …want you…t-to stop. ...Please." The demon stopped his actions and looked into the boy's eyes. Catching his breath, Ciel explained. "I'm sorry, trust me I love what you do to me. Maybe a little bit too much," he said as he blushed, "but I'm so tired. It's been really hard on me all week, emotionally and now…physically."

Sebastian laughed at how cute Ciel was being at the moment. His dark blue hair was tossled, his fair skin was dusted by a soft blush, his beautiful bi-colored eyes were hazed over, and his unbuttoned shirt revealed a pale chest, rising and falling with labored breathing. He truly looked like an angel. "Alright love. I understand, just relax now," Sebastian replied and gently kissed the boy. It was soft and sweet yet full of love. Ciel leaned forward and pressed his small frame against the demon's. He wrapped his arms around his neck, rested his head in the crook of this head, and breathed in the man's scent.

"Mmm, Sebastian…" "Yes, love" "What perfume do you wear? It's intoxicating." The demon looked quizzically at the boy. "You must be mistaken. I do not wear any. But I'm glad you find my scent intoxicating." The two fell into a comfortable silence, before Sebastian broke it again. "What do I smell like to you?" he asked curiously. "Hmm, well, you smell kind of like cinnamon. Sweet and spicy at the same time." "Interesting…" Softly, Ciel yawned and his eyes began to close. Sebastian smiled softly at the boy in his arms. He stood up slowly, as to not disturb him, and waked to the bedroom. Gently, he laid the sleeping demon on the bed and gently kissed his forehead. "Mm, Sebastian….stay with me please…," Ciel said half asleep. The man laughed, but obeyed.

He slipped of his shoes and crawled onto the bed. "I guess some things never change." "Shut up Sebastian!' He layed on the bed and pulled the small boy toward him. "Goodnight Sebastian." "Good night…my lord." And with that the two demons closed their eyes and fell in to a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel woke up to the sound of rain beating against the window. Groaning quietly, he rolled over to see the figure next to him. He smiled when he saw Sebastian sleeping peacefully. He had never gotten to see the other man sleeping when he was human because the roles were usually switched, being Sebastian to watch him. The sound of the rain and warmth of the bed lulled him back to sleep, but he decided not to go back to sleep. Quietly and nimbly, as to not disturb his lover, he crept from his bedroom to the kitchen. The boy put the kettle on and walk out to the living room. He yawned and stretched as he walked over to the large window. He watched the rain beat against the glass and watched as people on the street struggled to get to shelter. Placing a hand on the glass, he shivered as the cold seeped into his body.

Finally, hearing the kettle begin to scream, Ciel turned around and was faced with a shirtless and wet haired Sebastian. His cheeks heated up with a blush as he stuttered out, "P-put a sh-shirt on!" "Good morning to you too," Sebastian replied as he walked over to the boy. Ciel met him half-way and hugged him when he was close enough. He wrapped his slender arms around the man's waist and Sebastian did the same. Water droplets fell onto his head and he shivered at how cold they were. "Sorry, as you can see I kind of borrowed your shower." "It's fine, would you like some tea? I'm making some for myself, I can get another cup out," Ciel said as he let go of the demon's waist and went to the kitchen. "No thanks, love," Sebastian called after him.

Once in front of the counter, Ciel made a little 'hmph' noise. "Hey Sebastian?" "Yes?" "I um…I can't reach the tea. Can you get it for me?" The demon appeared in the doorway with a smirk. "Yes, of course." He walked over and reached up, plucking the container from its spot on the shelf. "Thanks," Ciel muttered, blushing. "You were always cutest in the morning." "Yeah, whatever," he replied, his blush darkening.

"So what do you have to do today?" the boy asked curiously, while waiting for his tea to cool. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I could easily take the day off and spend it with you if you'd like," the man replied. "No, no. You don't have to do that for me." Suddenly, a thought occurred to Ciel. He knew nothing about Sebastian's new life. "Hey, um Sebastian…" The demons stopped to look at each other. "Yes?" "Um, what exactly do you do for a living?" he asked timidly. "I'm and editor for a magazine. I also write article and do photo shoots for it as well. It's a pretty nice job to be honest. I enjoy it quite extensively." "Oh, what kind of things do you write about?" Leaning back against the counter Sebastian replied, "Fashion mostly, sometimes other things-" "Wait! You write about fashion!" Ciel said incredulously. "You know, it's not that hard to believe. I dressed you every day and you received many compliments on how well you were dressed, all thanks to me." Sipping his tea quietly, the young demon eyed Sebastian. "Hmm, interesting." There was a silence that fell between the two. It wasn't comfortable or uncomfortable, it was just there. Quietly, so quiet that Sebastian almost didn't hear it, even with his demon hearing, Ciel asked a question. "Um….can I go to work with you?"

Sebastian smiled at the question and the bright pink blush that was blooming on the boy's cheeks. "What was that, love?" he asked with a smile. "I-I said, can I go to work with you? But only because I want to see what you do! That's it, I swear!" Sebastian laughed at how the boy was acting. Stepping across the room, the man put his index finger under Ciel's chin and forced him to look up. Looking into his eyes for a slit second, he slowly leaned in and kissed him. It was short, gentle, and sweet, yet it still dazed both of them. "Sure, you might enjoy it." "Okay, I have to get ready. Which means I have to take a shower." He blush furiously and put his head down. "Let's get going," the young demon said quickly while slipping from the space between Sebastian and the counter.

Walking towards his bedroom, Ciel heard the other follow him and he got a devious plan in his head. He stopped in the hall way and slowly grabbed the hem of his shirt and agonizingly slow, pulled it off his body. He knew Sebastian was watching by the small growl he heard. Satisfied, he half walked, half skipped the rest of the way to his room. Upon seeing Sebastian enter his room after him, he hurridly stripped off the rest of his clothes and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Dammit," Sebastian whispered under his breath, "he got away. This time…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I know there is a lot of it, but I promise this story is not a bunch of useless teasing. There is a plot. I swear. **

**Also I have been forgetting to put the disclaimer, but I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it characters. All credit goes to Yana Tobaso.**

* * *

><p>Know he would be there for a while doing nothing, Sebastian decided to go home and change his cloths. Pulling on his old shirt and shoes, he headed for the door, but stopped to leave a note. <em>'I've gone home to change my cloths. I'll be back soon. I love you' <em>He placed it on Ciel's bed and headed out the front door. When he got home, he raced upstairs and changed into a black jeans and a deep red shirt that matched his eyes. Along with that a black jacket and shoes. Soon after that he returned to Ciel's place, to see that he was still in the shower. He grabbed the note he left and crumpled it in his pocket. "I guess I still have to wait."

Ciel was standing under the shower, smiling to himself as the steaming water cascaded down his neck and back. _'I should probably get out now' _he thought. Quickly, he washed his hair and body then shut off the water. The boy grabbed a towel and dried off as fast as he could. "Time to get dressed….oh fuck!" He realized that he didn't bring any clothes in with him. _'Sebastian is probably in my room waiting for me right now. I better check to see.' _Tiptoeing over to the door, the demon quietly unlocked the door and cracked it open to peek out. There sitting on the bed, looking better than ever, was Sebastian.

"Shit." Shutting the door quickly yet quietly, Ciel came up with an idea. _'I'll just walk out like nothing is wrong, grab my clothes and walk back in '_, he thought to himself. "Yeah, like that will ever work," he muttered, "well here goes nothing." And he opened the door to an empty room. _'Huh, I for sure thought I saw him in here. Eh, whatever.' _He wrapped the towel around his body and walked over to the wardrobe, opening the doors to get dressed.

While Sebastian was waiting for Ciel to finish his shower, he began to think of the way his body would look when he would bathe him. His smooth skin, so soft he yearned to caress it. His slender waist and toned body. The way his uniquely colored hair would stick to his neck. He began to wonder if Ciel's body had changed at all. He hadn't really seen that much the night before, so he wondered if there were any new scars or bruises. Usually demons wouldn't get those but there was something off about Ciel. His scent was different than that of other demons, but Sebastian decided not to worry himself over it. One noticeable difference about Ciel was his height. He was no longer to the man's waist, but was now so tall Ciel could put his head easily on the other's neck without having to stand on his toes. He was still too short to reach some things, but now physically looked the age he claimed to be.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and seeing Ciel peek his head out to scan the room. _'What the hell is he doing? He has to come out sometime, so what is he doing?' _Keeping that in mind, he moved to the doorway of the room to observe what the boy would do next. And he got exactly that, next thing he knew, out came Ciel in nothing but a towel and dripping hair and walked towards his wardrobe. _'He doesn't know I'm here, I could use his to my advantage. I mean no one would mind if I tasted such a delicacy.' _Quiet as a mouse and agile as a cat, Sebastian made his way over to the boy and stood behind him. Ciel must have felt his presence behind him, because he froze for a split second, and Sebastian took this opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist and leaned down to whisper into Ciel's ear.

"Are you trying to tease me? Because it's working. But of course, if anybody saw you they would also be excited, but they can't because you are mine." And with that he dipped his head down to Ciel's neck and began to kiss and bite at it, trying to leave his mark to prove his words. "Se-bastian…." Suddenly, Sebastian pulled the towel off of the young demon and they stood like that for a few minutes. Ciel was panting and was getting more turned on by the moment, while the other stood behind him, holding him and watching how all of it was effecting him.

"Hgnn…mmm," Ciel moaned out. "We don't really have to leave today. I could just call in and say I won't be coming in…." Now Sebastian was desperate to stay home. The teasing he was doing to Ciel, it kind of backfired on Sebastian, and it affected him as well. Lifting his hand up to the younger demon's chi. Sebastian held it in place and pulled his head up to kiss him the all the love and lust he had. Also tried to put in all his sudden desperation, due to the situation.

Deciding to speed things, Sebastian let his hand drop from Ciel's chin, to his neck, and finally his chest. He spread his hand flat over his chest and rubbed his chest in small circles. He felt the way Ciel's heart would flutter and speed up every time they would kiss again and the way his chest would rise and fall with labored breathing. Once again, he slowly snaked his hand down to his stomach, then hips, then finally lower and lower, closer and closer….

"Fuck," they both whispered. Just as things started heating up, it happened again. Another interruption, but this time it was Sebastian's phone. Frowning, he reluctantly let go of the younger demon to answer it. "Hello?" "Michaelis! Where are you, if you are going to be late or not show up at all, that's fine. Just call first!" "Good morning to you as well." "Not in the mood right now." "I apologize, I will be in today, I just got a little distracted and lost track of time," Sebastian said while his gaze traveled over to Ciel's body then to his face. "Ok, I'll write you in for today. Have a god day." "You too, bye." "Bye."

Sighing, the man explained the interruption. "That was my manager saying that I need to get my ass in there or I will get a lecture that are oh so boring." "Ok, I don't take long to get dressed. Let's see what should I wear….?" Ciel responded to Sebastian, but then trailed off and began mumbling to himself. Sebastian, remembering what they were doing before the call, reappeared behind the boy and whispered, "I much prefer you with no clothes at all, Ciel." Ciel stopped putting on his pants and belt. "Horny demon…" "Oh come on you like it, beside you are a demon as well. And demons are creatures of lust. It is how we attract our prey to eat or possibly…a mate."

"Come on we are going ot be late," Ciel said suddenly uncomfortable with the topic of eating souls. He wondered if Sebastian had caught on to the difference of his scent. Anyone could tell he was starving by it. He pulled on a dark red shirt and a black waist coat. "I'm ready, let me just get my bag and phone." "Ok, I'll be out here." Before he left, Sebastian turned around and kissed Ciel lightly. "I love you and ever forget that." "I love you too." The saying instantly made the boy feel better. Sebastian left him alone and Ciel looked in the mirror. He made his eyes go red and he just looked at them. He looked at the symbol in his eye and noticed that it was shining brighter than it had in years. Fixing his hair so that it hid it, he then put on his black combat boots; since his Converse were still soaking from the night before. Afterward, he went to the bathroom brushed his teeth (although unnecessary), grabbed his phone and left. "I'm ready to go." Sebastian looked up at the sound of the voice, to see the boy standing in the doorway. "Shall we?" "Yes we shall." Ciel grabbed his keys and head to the door, Sebastian close behind.

Once in the hallway and with the door locked, did the pair finally leave. They made it to the street, and it began to rain lightly. "Shit, not again. I don't want to get drenched again," the young demon complained. "No worries love. We'll just take my car."


	11. Chapter 11

Walking down the street a little, the couple came across Sebastian's car. "A corvette, nice," admired Ciel. "Yeah it's fitting. I like to go fast and the color choice is obvious." He stroked the shiny paint, now covered in an increasing amount of water droplets. "Come, let's get going." Sebastian opened the passenger's door and waited for the boy. "Your door, my lord."

Hearing that, the boy glared at Sebastian, but it slowly faded into a smile. The older demon got in the next to him and stated the engine. "Ready?" "I guess." "Let's go then." And with that, they were speeding into the wet streets. The ride was comfortable and relaxed when Ciel spoke. "I love the rain," he said after a while. "Yes, it is quite pleasant isn't it? It is quite fitting for you, Ciel. You always seem to be more beautiful when it surrounds you." Ciel laughed at little at the comment, "I guess I must look like a goddamned angel then. It's always raining here."

"Oh, but my dear, you are not an angel. You possess a grace and mysteriousness only one creature could possess. A demon." Upon saying that, Sebastian's voice dropped to a husky growl and he reached his arm over, so that his hand rested on Ciel's upper thigh. "Sebastian," Ciel warned. It would have been the third time they were going to do this. "Sorry," the demon responded. His voice went back to normal, but he left his hand on his thigh. He slowly caressed up and down the boy's thigh. He wasn't trying to be perverted this time, no matter how badly he wanted to be. He was just trying to reassure himself that this was all real. Going from searching for the love of his life, to finding him, the feeling of heartbreak all over again, to finding out that his love was returned; it was a lot to take in within two days.

They came up to a red light and began talking. "So love, why do you want to come to my work place so badly?" Ciel pondered this question for a moment. "Because I need a change of scenery. I don't really get out much, besides I wanted to get to know more about you and your new life I guess…." Sebastian was about to respond when a car pulled up to them on Ciel's side. The boy thought nothing of it until Sebastian began growling. "Sebastian, what is it?" he asked, his voice going higher when he felt the demon's grip in his leg get stronger.

As they were talking the older demon had noticed that the driver next to them had begun to watch Ciel with lustful eyes. The driver was smiling maliciously until he noticed a hand on the object of his desire. And that hand belong to a young man staring wrathfully towards him. Sebastian felt a surge of jealously and protectiveness come over him and he wanted to rip apart the other man that was staring at his lover. Obviously because he couldn't do that, he opted for marking Ciel as his, so that no one would ever try to take him.

"Sebastian, what is wrong?" the boy asked with a little bit of fear in his eyes. "Don't look, but the guy in to car next to you is giving you bedroom eyes and it is really starting to piss me off." Ciel heard this and relaxed a bit at the fact that it was nothing serious, but was still put on edge. "Ok, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but this is the only way I can get rid of these feelings. Now I want you to look at me, and only me." "What are you going t-" Without letting him finish, Sebastian leaned over and crashed his lips into the boy's. "Mph...mmm." Over and over again Sebastian crashed his lips into Ciel's, leaving him gasping for air every time. At one time, Ciel had opened his mouth to breath and Sebastian took the opportunity to push in his tongue, while swallowing the boy's moans and heavy breathing. Mid-way through their intense make out session, the older demon chanced a look at the other man and saw that he was now staring darkly at him and Ciel. Smirking, Sebastian saw the light turn and, without breaking the kiss, slammed on the gas to speed off to their destination.

At one point breaking the kiss, the older demon returned to perfect composure, as if nothing had happened, but was still visibly tense. Ciel on the other hand was still star struck by the event. Eventually, he calmed down his sporadic breathing and was going to ask what that was for, until he saw the look of deep concentration his lover's eyes and decided to wait until they finally got to his work. The remainder of the ride was in complete silence, and it would be an understatement to say it was awkward.

After what felt like an eternity to both of them, they finally pulled up to the old brick building and Sebastian turned off his car. "Did I hurt you?" Sebastian asked quietly. "No, you just caught me off guard." "I'm sorry." Ciel looked sympathetically at the man before him. "Sebastian, what was that about? Yeah, I would freak out if somebody was giving bedroom eyes to you, but you freaked out. Are you ok?" "I'm sorry, but I feel very protective of you. I have gone so long without you, and I can't stand losing you again. You are mine and the thought of anyone else having you is like dying a thousand times over. I love you, but along with a demon's love come extreme jealousy and protectiveness." Ciel was quiet as Sebastian explained and remained so, even after he was done talking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sebastian hung his head and stared at his hands, until Ciel reached over and took one of his hands in his own small ones. "It's fine. I'm not going anywhere and I will never love anyone else." At the end of his small confession, Ciel lifted Sebastian's hand to his mouth and kissed each knuckle. "Come on let's go. We are already late." Sebastian chuckled, undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. He crossed over to Ciel's side and opened his door. "Thanks you," the boy mumbled as he got out of the car. The pair hurried to the building's doors, checked in to the front desk and hurried to the elevator. Once inside, did they finally relax. "Hmm….," Ciel sighed contently. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, and felt Sebastian wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer.

The boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and buried his face in the other's neck. They stood there hugging until the elevator doors opened to reveal a woman in a black suit and dark red hair in a neat bun with a stern, disapproving look. Sebastian looked up and greeted the woman. "Hello, Annabel. I'm finally here." "Yes, I see that." She took notice of Ciel, still in Sebastian's arms, and frowned even deeper. "Also, what have I told you about fraternizing with the other models?" The man laughed at her statement and whispered something to Ciel. The boy let go of him and they stepped out of the elevator. "Annabel, this is Ciel. And he is not a model so no need to start lecturing me." "Um, hello ma'am. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you." "Oh, well. Nice to meet you as well. I'm Annabel Phillips. I'm his manager," she said as she pointed to Sebastian.

"Yes, and now that I'm at work, I should probably do some," Sebastian stated, obviously wanted to get away from the woman. Gently, he grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him down a long hallway towards his office. Along the way, many people stopped their duties to greet Sebastian, but more so to get a look at Ciel. The newcomer received many interested stares from both the men and the women. Whispers could be heard as they passed down the halls, and the boy could faintly hear Sebastian growling. To avoid another incident, the younger demon squeezed the others hand in reassurance.

Finally, they made it to Sebastian's office and Ciel set his bag down on one of the chairs provided. "Wow," he admired quietly. The room was large and spacious yet still felt comfortable. The wall opposite of the door was actually a large window overlooking a busy street, and the walls were made of some sort of shiny black rock. "This is really where you work?" he asked spinning around to get a full view of the room. "Yes, it's nice isn't it?" the demon responded, "I'm lucky that I get one of the better offices." Sebastian crossed over to his lover and grabbed a chair, pulling them both over to his desk. The both sat down and looked at each other. "So this is my job. What do you think?" "I definitely take back my teasing. This seems to be a pretty nice job." "Hmm, yes….Do you want to take a tour?" "Sure," replied Ciel happily. Standing back up again, Sebastian took the boy's hand in his own and let him out of his office, down the hall. They passed by more people, receiving more curious glances and whispers. The demons moved by desks and offices and Sebastian would point out what things were every so often.

"Here is the developing room, for when we do special editions for a magazine and here is where our graphic designers actually put it together," he explained. "Hmm, interesting." After a few minutes of them wandering around hallway and Ciel admiring the artwork that adorned the walls, Ciel remembered that Sebastian has said he was a model. "Hey, Sebastian?" "Yes?" "Can you take to where you do your photo shoots?" "Sure, follow me." The man led him down a flight of stairs and into what seemed to be a giant blackout room. Everywhere there were pieces of black fabric hanging from the ceiling and all the lightbulbs had been changed out with black lights. Somewhere, they could hear the flashing of a camera and a woman telling a model to change her pose. After walking further into the room, they came across a young woman who was talking to the model and when she saw Sebastian she quickly shooed her away. "Ah, Sebastian. What brings you here?" "I'm just showing him around the building and he asked to see where I do the shootings," he responded, motioning to Ciel behind him. The woman looked behind at who he was pointing to and laughed when she saw the boy. "Is he a new model? Because he has stunning features!" "No, he is not. But he is quite a looker isn't he?" Sebastian mused and Ciel blushed. "You know, you should really consider becoming one," the woman said to him, "The people would just love you."


End file.
